The Winchesters
by sarahwinchester
Summary: When Sarah finds out her father has two other children... what will happen when she finds out the family business?
1. I Have Brothers?

Sarah Atchison

March 3, 2011

Petersen 2

Writers Workshop II

The thunder rolled in around one o'clock right after the first strike of lightning. I ran outside to roll up my car windows when I had noticed that the mail box had been visited. I grabbed my umbrella from the back seat of my black 1969 Ford Mustang, and pranced over to the mail box to get my mail. As I retreated back to the house, my boots acquired a new coating of mud. I kicked them off on the porch before I went inside and dried off.

I sat down on my couch and stared at my computer for a few seconds. I didn't have TV or cable or anything like that... but my neighbors had internet, and I could use their connection for my lap-top because they didn't know how to put a password on it.

I stretched and let out a yawn. I connected to the internet after contemplating it, and I Googled my last name. I always found it funny that my family was the same family that created Winchester Repeating Arms. I always wished that I could go back to the time when they did...

I wondered for a few moments about my father. I'd never met him-not that I can remember at least- but my mother was always talking about him being a hunter for a living. I never quite figured out why we were so poor if he was working all the time... I guess I never figured to ask either. Mom probably couldn't give me an answer if I had anyway.

I'd seen pictures of him. Mom was always saying how I looked just like him. He was a pretty handsome man, but I donno if it was good that I, a woman, looked just like him... I kept a picture of him in my memories box even though I hadn't a single memory of him. I pulled it out that day, and I started to think.

I decided to google my fathers name. I couldnt' find anything specifically on a John Winchester born on Jan. 1, 1954, but I did find my family tree... and I did find out that mom wasn't my Dad's only woman... and I wasn't his only child. I had not one- but _two _older brothers!

Sam was the younger of the two, born on May. 2, 1983. Dean was the oldest, born on Jan. 24, 1979. And me? I shared the same birthday of Sam, except I was two years younger...

I sat there dumbfounded and awestruck. I stared at their pictures. Dean looked exactly like Dad... and Sam, well Sam looked sort of like me which meant I didn't look as much like Dad as Mom had always told me...

I tried process my newly acquired information but I couldn't. I scrambled to get my phone out of my pocket, and quickly dialed my mother's phone number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered sounding sort of busy.

"Mom?"

"Oh Sarah... I was just in the middle of mopping the floor could I call you back?"

"No, Mom. I have somethin' important I need to talk to you about..." I pleaded.

"Well then, just give me a second, let me set this darn thing down..."

I tapped my fingers in the couch, and waited.

"Okay, now what's this all about? Are you in trouble?"

"No, Ma, I'm not in any trouble... but is there anything you would like to tell me? About Dad or anything...?"

"No, I believe I told you everything about your father."

"I don't think you have..."

"Oh Lord..." she sighed.

"What?" I asked. "What don't I know 'bout him?"

"Okay... I'm going to be right over, there's something I should show you."

"Uhm... okay I'll be here."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes, put on some coffee."

"Okay, careful drivin'."

After I hung up with my mom I sat there with my face contorted for a moment, and just stared into space. I shook myself out of it, and got up to make a pot of coffee.

I stood staring out my window at the rain droplets falling down the window. I sighed and went to get my lap top to try to find out anything I could about my older brothers. I was leaning with my elbows on the counter, and my face glued to the screen when my mom walked in with a shoe box in hand. I took it from her as she collapsed her umbrella.

"It's really raining out there..."

I nodded and set the box down on the kitchen table then I took her jacket and hung it over a chair. I got out a cup and poured her some coffee, and grabbed a beer for myself.

"Oh you're just like your father-"

"No, Mom, I don't think I am..."

"Now don't sound so bitter. He was a great man." She spoke sternly. My mother was a great looking woman. If I looked like anyone it was her, except in the hair and eyes. I had dark brown hair and she had a light strawberry-blond color hair. I had green eyes like Dad and she had blue ones. She was 54 years young but nobody would know it. "Now, I should have told you a long time ago, but I was afraid of how you would act." She pulled open the shoe box, which I had never seen before, and she pulled out a few pictures from the bottom.

One was of Dad, a baby, and a boy about 4 years old. Another was a picture of Dad and two younger boys, maybe 8 and 12 years old. There were others of the same boys. These had to have been Sam and Dean. Sam and I could be twins.

"Mom..." I said slowly.

"These are your brothers..."

"Sam and Dean." I said softly.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"The wonderful world web." I sighed. I turned my lap-top screen to her, and she took a deep breath.

"They've really become some handsome young men..." She raised her eyebrows.

I processed for a minute as I stared at a picture of Dad, Sam, and Dean at a Royals game. Sam didn't look like he was having very much fun, but Dean... he and Dad seemed to have quite the relationship.

"I have brothers..."

My mom sunk her head and smiled softly as she slowly nodded her head.


	2. How Can I Find Them?

Sarah Atchison

March 3, 2011

Petersen 2

Writers Workshop II

I threw on my jacket, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I fired up the Mustang and breathed as the engine purred. It was music to my ears. I'd just found out that it was Dad's. When I'd gotten it, I thought Mom bought it, but now she says it was his, along with a 1967 Chevy Impala that he gave to Dean. I wondered what happened to Sam's car, and then I put the car in drive, and slowly made way out of the dirt driveway.

I eased on down the road, thinking to myself about my brothers. I had pictures and names with me. I wasn't sure what I was going to find, but I had to try. I decided to head to the local police department and see if they could do anything for me.

As the trees outside went by in a blur, the sky started to clear up and it looked like yesterday's storm was starting to move on. I took it slow through town and pulled into the parking lot next to the only squad car. Lawrence was a small town, so we had a small police division; three Deputies, one Sheriff.

"Sheriff Nelson," I said as I walked in. "Nice to see you."

"Well, howdy. What brings y'here Sarah? What can I do for ya...?"

"Uhm, actually I was wonderin'… if maybe you might be able t'get me a phone number... whereabouts... anything informative about these two men." I set the paper with Sam and Dean's pictures in front of him.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. "Who are these boys anyway? You ain't got yourself in any trouble do ya?"

"No, nothing like that at all... They're...they're my brothers."

Sheriff Nelson parted his lips and looked up at me suddenly. "Your brothers?"

I nodded, and told him how I'd found out; that my mom finally admitted to it.

"Well, it says here they have quite the criminal record..." His face turned sour. "Oddly enough it's not anything very serious, but there are numerous counts of breakin' and enterin'... Are you sure you want to locate these guys? I mean I know you were a trouble maker in your teenage years too, but these boys..."

I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips. "Yes I want to locate them. I want to know why I never knew about them too. I want them to know they have a sister if they didn't know already. Now how can I find them?"

"Okay okay, just hang on there."

He clicked a few times, and typed some words, and then his face lit up. "I have three phone numbers for a Dean Winchester, and two numbers for a Sam Winchester."

"I want them all. I don't want to miss any chances."

The Sheriff nodded and he gave me the numbers after some strong persuasion. I scurried to gather my papers, and hurried to the car where I sat and dialed the first number for Dean. I took a real deep breath, and thought of what I would say. Then I gathered the courage and hit send.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Hello?" A man with a deep voice answered.

My heart sunk. I panicked. "Uhm... is- is this Dean?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked sternly.

"Uhm, my name is Sarah Winchester..."

"What?"

"My name-"

"Yeah, yeah I know what you said... but Sarah Winchester... like, as in John Winchester?"

"Yes!" I said. "Yes, as in John Winchester... My… our father. I-I uh."

"Sam!" Dean called. "Sammy c'mere... How do I know this is the real Sarah Winchester?"

"Dad's birthday is January first, nineteen fifty four, and your mother's name was Mary... Dad's some kind of hunter."

"They never told you..."

"Never told me what?" I asked patiently.

"Hey uh... Where are you right now? Sam and I would really like to meet you."

"Uhm... How do I know this is the real Sam and Dean...?"

"Assuming you did your homework, I was born on January twenty fourth of seventy nine, and Sam was born on May second same as you. _Your _mom's name is Tami."

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"I shoulda known... You know where the Local Burger is?"

"Yeah, I know it."

"Meet us there in two hours. I drive a-"

"Black Impala." I said, cutting him off.

"Awesome. We'll see you there..."

We hung up, and my jaw dropped. I sat there with my eyes glued open. My heart was pounding and I was shaking like a leaf. Just the day before, I was an only child. The next day I had two older brothers.

I went back to my house and ate something. I felt so much like I was going to be sick, but I knew it was just my nerves. I looked at myself in the mirror, glancing between my reflection and the pictures of Sam and Dean. The more I looked into detail, the more I could see the resemblance; my green eyes, my nose, my structure, hair color, build… Of course I had more curves, but we were all pretty solid.

When my alarm on my phone went off my blank expression turned to a panicked one, and I ran out the door again, leaving everything but my phone and keys. I fired up my Mustang, and peeled out of my driveway leaving a cloud of dust behind me. I sped down the street, not looking back, just focusing on what was in front of me. This was going to be something I'd do often; not looking back.


	3. This Is Real, This Is Your Life

**The Winchesters**

**3**

**(This is Real, This is Your Life)**

Sarah Atchison

March 3, 2011

Petersen 2

Writers Workshop II

I looked in my rearview at the cloud of dust I'd left behind. It sort of reminded me of my brain a little bit. It was all over the place, sort of cloudy. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. What if they were killers? What if Dad was a killer? Maybe hunter meant that he was a hit-man or something…

Maybe I never knew about Sam and Dean because Mom didn't want me to be involved with them. But still, I had to find out for myself. I had to meet Sam and Dean. Maybe Mom was just afraid that I wouldn't like them. Or maybe she just never found a good time to tell me. Whatever the case, I knew and that was all that mattered.

As I came upon the Local Burger, I saw it. It was staring at me, mocking my little Mustang. I was certainly no mechanic, but I knew that I didn't have much power under the hood when I saw Dean's car… It was sleek; all black, shiny, waxed and glossed. It was beautiful. I pulled into the lot, and Sam and Dean got out of the Impala. Sam was tall; really tall. Dean wasn't as tall as Sam, but he sure had some height on me… I parked the Mustang right next to the Impala, and turned off the engine. I took a deep breath before I got out.

I closed my door, and then fixed my shirt real quick. I slowly walked around the Mustang and approached the Impala. Sam and Dean were leaning against the back fender. They were like something from a movie. It really made me wonder if I was related to them. And then Dean said something.

"Sarah?" he asked.

"That's my name." I said cautiously as I stood in front of the two men.

"Dean." He extended his arm, and I shook it.

"I'm Sam." Sam extended his arm also. I shook it too.

"Hot damn, you two could be twins," Dean said. "I guess it really is you…"

Dean's jaw was square, and his neck thick. Sam and I were the same way, except wider in the cheeks and his medium length hair just met his tan corduroy Carhartt jacket at the collar. My hair was long, reaching my mid-back. Dean's hair was short, and spiked at the top. His collar was flipped up, and his jacket was worn brown leather. It looked way big on him, almost as if it could have been Dad's…

"It's… it's great to meet you guys." I said hesitantly.

Sam smiled. "It's really great to meet you too."

"You hungry?" Dean asked. "I'm starvin'." He put his hand on my shoulder, and started to walk toward the Local Burger entrance, Sam to his left, me on his right.

When we got into the diner, a waitress seated us in a booth, and Sam sat next to me. They both already knew what they wanted.

"Bacon cheeseburger, double order of fries." Dean smiled.

"Uh, I'll just have a burger and a side of onion rings."

Then she looked at me. "Uhm, I'm not hungry."

"Come on ya gotta eat somethin." Dean said.

Sam just stared at me.

"No really, I'm okay."

"Psh." Dean smirked. "Just give us an extra burger, she'll eat it if its there." he smiled and nodded, and winked at me.

I kind of smirked, and furrowed my eye brows.

"See, that look. Just like Sam." Dean smiled hard. He was set on the fact that I looked like Sam.

Sam and I looked at each other, and then back to Dean.

"So," Sam broke the silence. "H-how did you find us?"

"Well... I guess I was just messing around on my lap-top-"

Dean chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Ugh, I mess with my lap-top all the time." Sam shook his head with a small smile on his face and looked at Dean.

I just smiled, "Okay Dean we get it. We look alike..." He smiled. "Anyway, I was looking at Dad's family tree... and well there you were."

Sam nodded. "Wait... so we're on the internet?"

"All over. Showed your pictures and names to the Sheriff, and he pulled up all these numbers for you guys."

Sam and Dean looked at each other strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothin. I guess we're just a little infamous." Dean jerked his head to the side with that smirk of his, and let out a sigh.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not really..." Sam said.

"Why?"

Sam let out a sharp exhale, "Well, there's a lot we have to start explaining to you... telling you about Dad. Why he didn't tell you about us. Why we weren't supposed to look for you if you didn't find us..."

"You.. you mean Dad told you not to look for me?"

Sam just nodded slowly.

"Why? Who would do that...?"

So it turns out that Sam and Dean were hunters too. Not your ordinary hunters... They were hunters of the supernatural. They protected people from supernatural beings like demons and ghosts. Its said that they're the best hunters around, and that Dad was THE best hunter ever... I couldn't believe all of it, and quite frankly I was a little skeptical. I thought they were crazy at first, but then it all started to make sense.

I had eaten the burger Dean ordered for me.

"See? A Winchester can always eat."

"No, that's just you. You're a garbage desposal." Sam laughed.

We'd been in the diner for a couple of hours talking and catching up. They were explaining things to me; how the supernatural worked, what types of things were out there, what they'd been through... Where Dad was...

As I sat there, making eye contact with Dean was getting easier. Sam as well, but Dean didn't have trouble with eye-contact. Sam and I did.

"I can't believe this... It's so unreal." I said as we walked back to the cars.

"This is real. This is your life." Sam said.

We talked a little more while we stood by the cars, and I invited them back to the house so they didn't have to stay in a hotel room. It was only about 3:30pm, so we went back and had a few beers while we watched some TV.

I sat on the couch in the middle of my two brothers, and we looked at some pictures that my Mom had left. When we came across the one of Dad and them at the Royal's game, Dean stopped me, and he took it, just staring at it with a face filled with sorrow. I looked to Sam, and he shook his head slowly, so I just let Dean go, and sipped my beer, and started a conversation with Sam.


	4. Getting To Know You

**The Winchesters**

**4**

**(Getting to Know You)**

Sarah Atchison

March 7, 2011

Petersen 2

Writers Workshop II

When Dean had pulled himself away from the picture of him and Dad, Sam and I were at a silence. I glanced over to him and he took a deep breath.

"You… don't know why they didn't tell you…"

"You're right." I said.

Dean nodded; I finished the last sip of my beer, and got up. The boys had already finished theirs.

"'Nother beer, guys?" I asked.

"Sure," they both said in unison.

I smiled, and took their empty bottles, and dumped them into the recycling bin outside the back door.

As I was opening the fridge, Dean started talking, "Sarah... You know Dad... He… he always had a thing... about family-his kids especially. He'd do anything in his power to protect Sam and I- and you- you too..." He took a long pause. I entered the room, handed them both their beers, then cracked mine and sat in between them again. Dean leaned forward, and opened his too. He rested his elbows on his knees, holding his beer with both hands as he looked down into the neck of the bottle. Then he continued to speak. "He just… he didn't know how to have a relationship and so-he... he tried to give you anything better than what we had..." He looked up at me with a soft expression.

"Whad'you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when our mom died-you know the story-"

"I don't actaully…"

Dean looked at me, his eyes darting from one of mine to the other, and then he shook his head a little bit. He sighed, afterwards moving his gaze in a rolling-of-the-head motion to Sam.

"Uh." Sam shrugged. "Well, there's this demon that... hunts our family. It-it killed our mom-pinned her to the ceiling of her bedroom, and by the time Dad got there… the place had burst into flames... And, 22 years later... it did the same thing to my girlfriend... and… that's why Dad's never been around. For any of us."

"Don't you say that Sam, he's been around…" Dean looked at Sam hard.

"Not much," Sam said as he shook his head slowly, his lip arching a bit. His head was tilted so he could see Dean and I. A piece of hair fell from behind his ear, and he pushed it back.

Dean pursed his lips and wrinkled his brow, "Anyway... After our mom died, two years after Sam was born, Dad told me about you. I was only six at the time, so all I cared about was havin' a sister, but as I got older, 12-13, and Sam was getting bigger, Dad told us about what he did for a living, what happened to our mom. We'd would see you from time to time-"

"We've met?"

"Not that you remember-not that Sam remembers. But yeah... we've met."

"I remember," Sam said. "I remember it clearly."

It hit me like a brick wall, "Then that means I must have met Dad."

"Of course you have. How could you have not?" Dean asked in confusion.

I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes. "I-I don't remember." I looked down at the pictures. "That can't be, my mom-she- she said I'd never met him."

"Your mother's lying. Dad was there, and he loves you. Things have just been… compicated." Dean licked his lips to moisten them. He looked in my eyes, and said it again, "Dad loves you. He loves all of us. He's just... he says he's gotta find a way to get rid of this thing so it can't hurt us anymore. So in the meantime, we protect the innocent from things like it. It's what you were born to do too. I know right now we're just getting to know you, but- if you'll come with us you'll see-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," I said. "You expect me to do all the things that you do? You really expect me to just leave-leave here? Leave my mother? To go with you guys? Because of some guy who claims to be my father, some guy I don't even remember meeting?"

"Listen!" Dean said in almost a growl. He pursed his lips hard, and I could see pain in his eyes, rippling like water when a stone has disturbed its peaceful surface. "Don't you talk about Dad that way…"

"Easy Dean," Sam said in an almost whisper. Sam was gentle. Like me, he was sensitive in a different way than our brother. He was sympathetic.

The tears were trickling down my face as I stared at Dean. "I'm sorry," I said. Then I looked away.

Dean stood up and paced around the living room for a few moments. I stared at my feet, and Sam fiddled with his thumbs. I fell back onto the couch, and pinched my brow with my right index finger and thumb.

"You need to come with us…" Dean said more calmly. "Dad said that if you ever contacted us, we had to bring you to him."

I tried hard to understand, "Why? Why now? After 22 years?"

"You gotta ask him that. We just do what he says. Cuz he's our Dad, and you should too..."

I took a deep breath, sat back, and thought for a moment. I tried to bring myself out of it, but I couldn't. I sighed, and got up to go into the kitchen, "You guys hungry?" I asked with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Kinda." Sam said.

"How's chicken and biscuits sound?"

"Sounds like yes." Dean said.

I smiled weakly as he popped his head around the corner. He entered fully with Sam behind him.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking up at Dean. "I don't mean to talk about Dad like that... This is just... it's really hard to take in..."

"I know... I get that. I'm sorry for yellin' at you... I just. Dad means a lot to me."

"I'm sure he means a lot to all of us," Sam said. "So now, we have to find him, and we have to figure out why he wanted us to bring you to him only after you found us."

"You mean you don't even know?" I asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, and the back to me, and they both shrugged.

"No," Sam said. "We don't."


	5. Leaving Your Life Behind

The Winchesters

5

(Leaving Your Life Behind)

Sarah Atchison

March 7, 2011

Petersen 2

Writers Workshop II

As I started dinner, Sam and Dean were sitting at the island watching me like they'd never seen someone preparing dinner before. I smiled as I was cutting up the chicken.

"Gee, you guys act like you never seen someone make food before."

They just stared at me and slowly nodded, letting me know that I was exactly precise.

"Really?" I asked. "Never?"

"Well, Dad didn't cook... he always just gave us cash or somethin. Ordered Chinese... a pizza... And Sam was too young to remember mom ever cooking, and I barely remember when she did... if she did."

"Wow," I said. "That's sad."

"Not really, I mean hey, we get to watch you cook now."

I smiled and continued doing what I was doing, "So please tell me you know how to cook for YOURSELVES."

"Well, sure.." Dean said. Sam nodded with a reluctant smile. I could tell they didn't really know, and that they probably didn't want to learn. So I just nodded and put the chicken in the fry batter, and then threw it in the skillet.

They sat there watching me for as long as it took to cook everything, their mouths watering.

"You guys look like dogs." I lsughed.

Dean smiled and shrugged, "What can I say, I uh... I like food."

I laughed and got out a few plates as the biscuits were finishing in the oven. I set the table on the wall opposite the stove. By the time I was done setting out the forks and knives, the potatoes were done, and the chicken was brown and crispy. I took it out of the oil, and set it to drain on a rack over the sink.

Over dinner, I was sitting next to Sam, and the three of us were just talking about silly childhood stuff when it started to get dark out. We heard some coyotes howling in the thickett behind the house. I always set out my dinner scraps for them, and I guess they were figuring on them since I was late with dinner that night.

"Hurry up boys, the coyotes are gettin' hungry."

They looked at me oddly as I finished up my plate, and dumbed the leftovers in a big metal bowl, then added some milk to it, and a few raw eggs.

"What're you doin?" Dean asked with a mouthful of biscuit.

"Feedin my boys." I said, taking Sam's place and dumping whatever was left over into the bowl. I held it out to Dean. "Well? Scraps?" I smiled. "You can always have more..."

He thought for a moment, and then quickly dumped the rest of his plate in the metal bowl.

"Come with me for a minute," I smiled. "Slowly and quietly."

The looked to each other weirdly, and shrugged as they followed me to the back door. I turned the porch light off, and slowly opened it. By the moonlight, I could see to the tree line, so I cautiously removed myself from the house, and stood in the paleness that flowed from the sky. I set the bowls down carefully, and slowly retreated back to the porch and stood with Sam and Dean on the porch. The night was cold in Kansas, and I could feel the goosebumps trickle up my arm as the breeze caressed my body.

Thwo coyotes advanced from the thicket and I watched with thrill as they approached the slop bowl, keeping their heads down and their eyes keen. One stood alert while the other took bits and pieces from the bowl, and gobbled it up. Then the other would take a turn, and the pattern would continue until all the slop was gone. After they'd finished, they were take off into the other side of the thicket, and I would shiver.

"Wow," I heard Dean say. "I've never been that close to any coyote in my life..."

"I'm sure you've seen worse..." I joked.

"No doubt about that." he mumbled.

Sam's smile was soft, and his eyes looked mesmerized. His expression was always soft, and at that point I felt a certain comfort with my brothers. It just felt like I had known them. Like maybe some sort of sub-conscious memory was coming back to me. It just felt right to be around them.

When we went back inside, there were still our three plates on the table. Sam and Dean sat back down, Sam finishing his beer. I walked over to the stove, and grabbed the pot of potatoes and the basket of chicken, and walked over to Dean. I dropped another piece of chicken on his plate, and slopped another glob of potatoes next to it. He dug right it.

"Sammy?" I asked, gesturing the food to him.

"No thanks." He rubbed his stomach as he leaned back in his seat. "That was excellent though."

"Mmmm." Dean said, mouth full of food. He swallowed and took a sip of his beer. "Definitely better than what we're used to."

I smiled, "I guess that's always a good thing."

He nodded, then dove back into his plate. Sammy picked up a paper that was sitting on my table from earlier that day. He started to read it. I started putting things away; leftover chicken in a tupperware with the biscuits, pots and pans in the dishwasher.

"Do you need any help? Can i do anything for you?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, I got it. Thanks though."

After I was done cleaning up, we sat in my living room, and I let Dean pick out a movie. It was interesting, the movies he was asking me for... Most comedy, action... then there were loves stories. Like Click, and The Notebook...

I laughed as he contemplated, and finally decided on Shaun of the Dead.

Halfway into the movie, we weren't that into it. I could tell because Dean was playing with Kitty, my cat, and Sam was still fiddling with those papers.

"You know... it's nice to have brothers, but what the hell... I don't even know your favorite colors, music, movies..."

"Well, thats easy. Classic Rock, Kansas, ACDC... you know, the works."

Sam nodded. How shallow... They weren't very good conversation makers.

"Sooo, are you guys always this talkative?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're so quiet... I mean come on, we've been related for 22 years, and we're just sitting here..."

Sam and Dean looked at each other like, I figured the would, and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Listen... if I come with you guys, you gotta teach me these things."

"We plan on it." Dean said in that deep voice of his.

"You know you've gotta leave your past behind you..."

I thought about it for a moment... "I can always come back.."

"No, you can never come back. You'll be leaving your life behind. This..." Sam paused and sighed.

"Sarah, this job... it... It's like nothing else. Once you start, you never finish. And once you're involved with Dad... there's no turning back. I don't know why he didn't want us to see you unless you found us first, but I do know that he wanted to protect you as long as he could, but now that we're here... Now that you know... this is your hunt too."

My eyes started to swell. Sam turned off the TV.

"So... I leave this behind, and that's it..."

"That's it." Dean said softly, tilting his head a bit with a sympathetic smile on his lips.

I was settled in between them on my small couch.

The cottage was small, and it matched the mood in the light it was under. It was soft, and subtle. The light was dim and the dark outside made for a rather melancholy setting.

I sighed and slid back onto the couch, setting my head on Sam's shoulder, not feeling any discomfort what-so-ever. He sighed too, and Dean just looked off to the side.


	6. A New Day Has Come

The Winchesters

6

(A New Day Has Come)

Sarah Atchison

March 24 2011

Petersen 2

Writers Workshop II

When I woke, I was leaning against Sam whose head was backed on my couch. We were both slouched, and had been sleeping. I wasn't sure how long we'd been out, but it had been a long day for all of us. I looked, adjusting to the light, and I saw Dean standing with his arms crossed looking out the glass on the door. He had this emotionless gaze that could drive a person insane. I gathered myself to move from Sam, and I stretched. I guess I didn't know my own stealth, but when I approached Dean, he turned around quickly, throwing his arms up.

"Dean it's me, it's me!" I said, blocking my face.

"Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that." He whispered.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just keepin a watch. You two looked like you could use some sleep, so I just let ya go…"

"Well, what are you… watching for?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and started to yawn.

"Anything. I feel… weird. Like somethings here…"

"Oh you're probably just not used to being in a quiet place like this."

He turned his head out to the door again, "No… there's something out there."

"What?" I asked a little nervously.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam picked his head up, and looked around sleepily. "Dean?"

"Sam get up, theres something out there…"

Sam got to his feet in a hurry, and looked out the window. "I don't see anything Dean."

"Well, it's out there.."

"What's out there?" I asked confused.

"Remember what we were telling you before about Demons and things…?" Dean asked.

I nodded, and he pointed to the gun cabinet.

"Please tell me… there are guns in there?"

I nodded slowly, and he charged towards it, opening it up, and taking out my .12 gauge. He tossed the Winchester to Sam. This I thought was rather ironic; and I giggled a bit. Something inside me wasn't panicking as much as I thought I would. There was this instinct telling me to just calm down and do what Dean and Sam told me. I rushed to the cupboard and reached for a box of shells and a box of silvertips. I handed the shells to Dean, and the silvertips to Sam, and they immediately began loading.

Suddenly, the lights in the house began flickering. The radio was giving some kind of feedback, though it was off. The TV turned on with the snow we all hate…. And there was this sort of high pitched wave piercing our ears. Sam and Dean covered their ears hard, as did I, and then when the noise was gone, Sam grabbed for his bag and started digging through it. Dean ran over to the front door as Sam tossed him a box of rock salt. He started pouring it down on the sills of all the windows and at the bottom of every door. Sam set a flask of something on the coffee table, and stood with the rifle pointing to the front windows. Dean stood at his side, but facing the windows on the other side of the living room. I looked at them strangely, and started to shake. It was sinking in.

Dean glanced at me, and then at the windows, "Well they're your guns! Grab one and cock it!" he said, a bit of humorousness in his voice.

I rushed to the gun cabinet and grabbed my revolver. It was always loaded just in case. I fumbled to turn the safety off as the noise came back. The house was rumbling now, and the lights were going even more insane this time around. As I held my ears still with the gun in my hand, I ran over to Sam and Dean.

This was all happening so suddenly. So… what? They come here and drag all their baggage with them? I guess that's the price of family… Like Sam and Dean said, I would be leaving my normal life behind… and that was when it dawned on me. I'd have to be brave. If this was my life, I'd have to suck it up and bare with them… but I couldn't bring myself to look up.

I shook, and Sam pulled me to him with his right arm. He covered me, and I held the gun to the floor. As I stood there standing with his arm around my shoulders, I started mapping out the outside of the house. Sam protectively pressed my head to his sternum with one hand as he held the Winchester in the other. He had his finger on the trigger. My back was pressed against Dean's and I could feel the anxiousness and tenseness in his muscle movements when he torqued. He kept looking back to the front windows, and then he would turn back to his window.

"You ready to kick some Demon ass Sammy?"

"I donno Dean… it's messing with us…"

Dean chuckled. "Come on Sammy, nothing messes with us." He nudged Sam's arm.

I closed my eyes and eased up at the confidence in Dean's voice.

The noise had died down at that point, but there was a certain coldness about the place that made it no longer my home. I felt secure, however, between my two brothers, and they seemed comfortable with me too. Of course... the situation was making it easier to come together.

According to the stories they'd told me, this was normal for them, but it was all new to me, and quite frankly I didn't know whether to be frightened, angry, or sad. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and I felt very weak. When I opened my eyes, it was day and we were standing in the grass in some field. I looked up at Dean whose face was confused and unsure. He looked around, with the gun still pointed in the direction he was looking. I starte to walk to my car, but Dean put his arm out so I wouldn't move.

Then, a man in a ran trench coat and a white dress shirt, tie loosely around his neck, appeared from the air. Dean jumped a bit, but then he let his guard down.

"Shit, Cas... What the hell- Were you doin that?"

This man whose name seemed to be Cas nodded, emotionlessly. Sam pointed the Winchester to the ground and let out a long breath of relief. Dean shook his head.

"Well, where the hell-wait why?"

"I thought it was what you call prank week..." Cas tilted his head sideways, again, emotionless.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Cas." He chuckled. "Prank means like... funny. Not scare the bejesus out of... our sister."

I looked at him confused, almost insulted. He had caught himself before he said "us" and replaced it with "our sister."

"What is it?" I asked, covering my head as this Cas came closer. He was odd, expressionless, unemotional.

Dean smiled and chuckled. "This, my little sister." He put his arm around me, and pulled me to his side. "This is the best help we get. Cas, Sarah. Sarah, Cas." Dean introduced us.

I looked at Cas strangely, but lowered my guard.

"He's an angel," Sam explained. "He can create the same-well you'll figure it out... Cas, uh... Where are we?"

Cas moved closer. Dean was examining his rifle, but when Cas seemed to move too close, Dean looked up slowly. "Cas... we've talked about this... You're in my personal space."

Cas backed away a few steps so he wasn't in Dean's face. "Bobby needs you."

"For what?" Dean asked, one eyebrow arched.

"He's in danger in his home." Cas replied.

"If Bobby needed us, he woulda called."

"His wife is back rom the dead, and will not let him contact other humans."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with confused expressions. Then Dean looked at me and smirked. "Looks like you get to go on yer first case."

I raised my brow in worry, and I looked at Cas, realizing the realness that had been so fantastic my whole life.

"I... need my things first..." I said. Then I glanced to the side, wondering where we were. "Where the hell are we?" I asked in a tone much like Dean would have used.

"A new day has come." Claimed Cas. Then he vanished, leaving Sam and Dean and I annoyed.

"Just great. Y'know Cas, son of a bitch." Dean spat.

"what the hell was-" I stopped in my tracks when I saw him.

Sam and Dean turned their attention to where I was looking, and their faces turned from annoyed to to shocked.

He came from behind a bill-board. He was a tall man. Heavy five oclock shadow darkened his composure. His hair was dark as mine, and he walked with such confidence as Dean. He approached with caution, but a smile slowly spread across his cheeks.

Was this an illusion? I couldn't tell. I kept a distance. I tried backing away as he neared, but I back up into Dean who stopped me. As the man got closer, he spoke up. "Dean' sttitude... Sammy's looks..." He smiled as he stepped into the light, and out from undera tree.

"Dad?" Dean seemed just as shocked as I was.

Could it be? Was this the man I've wished to meet for 22 years? I looked over to Sam whose lips were parted, and he dropped his gun at just the same time Dean did. I guess they were sure it was him.

I don't know if it was instinct or excitement, but when I put my gun down, and stepped towards him, all I could muster was "Daddy?" in a meak little voice. Then he closed the gap betweenus, and hugged me to his chest. He wasn't what you would expect your 54 year old father to be. He hugged me tight. He smelled familiar, though I was sure I'd never met him. I realized what he smelled like was a mix of car interior and grease- car grease. Why these things suddenly comforted me- I couldn't tell you.

"It's me, sweetie. It's me." he said.

When he let go, Sam was waiting to shake his father's hand, and after him I saw a rather teary-eyed Dean step up and also shake his hand, but afterwards followed a tight hug. It wasn't one of those shake-your-hand-and-slap-your-back hugs... It was a meaningful hug. Suddenly, we were in the dark of my living room again.

That angel— Cas— was right... I new day had come, and it was then my life had changed forever.


End file.
